


Conflict Resolution in Red [art]

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: This is not how Geralt saw the fight going.





	Conflict Resolution in Red [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Click on image to enlarge.

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/C3pB0yK.jpg)


End file.
